


Bad Omega Got Punished

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas needs to make sure his disrespectful Omega learns his lesson. Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> yummmm... I am so glad you are back and writing! your dom!alpha!cas is so hot. I think the angel verse is my fave. could we have some omega dean disrespecting alpha!cas who administers a very firm punishment
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Adjusting to being a mated omega didn’t come easily to Dean. He tried to be good, but he kept accidentally stepping out of line. Every time he did, his Alpha’s punishments were getting more severe. And yet Dean continued to act out.

They were spending an evening in, enjoying the home Castiel had built for them both. It was a small cave dwelling, built into a cliff face. It had everything you’d find in a small house, only the bedroom featured a giant nest of blankets, pillows and feathers, rather than a human bed.

They’d been having such a nice night, until Dean had started to get hungry. When Dean got hungry he got cranky, and that spelled trouble. The omega had snuck a snack before dinner, which Castiel chastised him for. Then Dean had made the serious mistake of snapping back, telling Castiel to stop telling him what to do. Somehow Dean managed to get out a few more rude remarks before the Alpha had enough and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him down to his knees.

“You are being extremely disrespectful to me, Dean,” Castiel said, deadly calm. “I will not tolerate it.”

Dean’s brain caught up to him as he stared up at his angry Alpha. “I-I’m sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean-”

“Stop talking,” Castiel ordered. “You may apologize when your punishment is over. Until I give you permission, I do not want to hear a word.”

Dean nodded and ducked his head, trying to express his compliance.

Castiel pointed to the couch. “Strip and present yourself to be spanked.”

Dean hurried to obey, removing all of his clothes and bending over the arm of the couch. He was unfortunately very familiar with this position.

Castiel wasted no time starting in on Dean’s spanking. His hand landed hard with each stroke, peppering across the omega’s ass until the skin glowed red.

Dean bit back a sob as the spanking continued longer than it ever had before. He wasn’t sure if the pain or the humiliation were worse.

When Castiel finally finished, Dean thought that his punishment was done. But Castiel cut that thought off with a firm, “Do not move.”

Castiel left the room and came back with a thick black marker. Dean could actually feel the words as Castiel wrote on his back with big letters, “Bad omega got punished.” Castiel then drew an arrow pointing to Dean’s red ass, and the omega’s face flushed red.

Castiel stepped back, admiring his work. “Come, naughty omega, we’re going to the great hall.”

Dean’s heart sunk. Public punishment. Castiel had never done that to him before.

Castiel was still fully dressed, Dean was still completely nude. He could only follow his Alpha as he stepped out of their home and took flight.

The great hall was a large cave in the cliff face that had been long ago carved out into a beautiful cathedral like chamber. It was where the angels gathered to socialize, any given night there were dozens of angels milling about the huge room. This night there were more than 50, and they all looked at Dean as he landed behind his Alpha.

Public punishment wasn’t an uncommon thing, but it was still a matter of great entertainment to the other angels. They all tittered with excitement.

Castiel turned to Dean. “Go put your nose to the wall.”

Dean blushed and nodded, head and wings low in submission. He slunk over to the east wall and pressed his nose to the smooth rock. He was sure he could feel the eyes of every angel in the building reading the words on his back and admiring his red ass.

“Hmm, the red is fading,” Castiel said, inspecting Dean. “We can’t have that.” He delivered a dozen smacks to Dean’s already tender ass, making the omega whimper. “Much better,” he said, stepping back to admire his work.

Dean wasn’t going to forget this punishment any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
